Love, Life, and Percabeth
by SoVeryTired
Summary: A series of Percabeth one-shots, featuring the seasons and holidays and the like. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. He's also the guy that killed a really important ship, but we don't need to get into that... anyways, please check out my profile and review! Thanks for reading!
1. Summer

**So... the first four chapters of this will be the four seasons. And then I might or might not do holidays, and if I do, I'll be taking suggestions on which ones to do.**

**And... we start with Summer!**

**Please review and stuff.**

OoOoOoOoO

It was a blissful summer evening. Annabeth Chase sprinted across the beach, kicking up small clouds of sand. Percy ran in front of her, laughing, tantalizingly close. Annabeth stretched her hand out, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

"GOT-AH!" Annabeth yelled, tripping over a rock, sending them both sprawling. A crab crawled out from underneath the rock and glared at the pair of demigods.

"Sorry, Mr. Crab." Percy muttered. Annabeth poked him in the side. "Yeah?"

Annabeth threw a handful of sand in his face.

"Ack!" he yelped. "What was that for?"

Annabeth pouted. "That's for rubbing seaweed in my hair, stupid."

"Sorry." he grumbled.

She smirked. "Better."

They lapsed into a peaceful silence, watching the last few rays of the sunset filter through the clouds, hands intertwined. Annabeth unconsciously squeezed his hand, and when he squeezed back, the corners of her lips lifted.

"Seaweed Brain?"

He hummed in response.

She flipped over to face him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Mmmhmm." he murmured, absently twirling a strand of her hair. She lay her head down on his chest.

"That's not how you respond if your girlfriend tells you she loves you, you know."

He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

And they fell asleep like that, Annabeth's snuggled into the crook of his neck, and Percy's arms wrapped around her waist.

OoOoOoOoO

Aphrodite stared distastefully at the unconscious Apollo laying at the bottom of his sun chariot.

_Honestly, _he was a god. He should really learn how to defend himself.

Aphrodite noticed one of her nails was chipped, and put her hand on her forehead, sighing dramatically.

Oh, the things she did for Percabeth. _She _was the one who knocked Apollo out. _She _was the one who had to drive the broiling sun chariot. _She _was the one who assured there was a sunset beautiful enough for a romantic moment.

And on top of that, now she had to ward off the harpies so they could have a romantic nap, and hopefully some kisses in the moonlight.

Being a serious shipper had its issues.


	2. Fall

**Well, I got a couple reviews. And I'm so happy! Thanks, you guys. *tears up***

**Halfblood. keeper: ****that was faaaaaast. Like, it was up, for like, 5 seconds. One question for you: how do you read so fast? I'm fast, too, but... wow.**

**Didi: ****well, I mean, they're, like, her OTP!**

**JustAPersonReading: ****thanks!**

**Leo Parry: haha, yeah, and remember, half of Aphrodite's job is complaining about everything. And, you know, making people's lives miserable**

**Welp, anyways, I better begin!**

**Hereeeeeeeeeeeeee we go!**

OoOoOoOoO

One lovely autumn afternoon, Percy decided that they should go have a picnic at the park.

"It's past lunchtime and too early for dinner, Seaweed Brain, how do you expect for us to eat?"

Percy shrugged. "We'll just have linner, then!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but let him lead her.

Gold, red, orange, and brown leaves fell from the trees and softly blanketed the smaller plants to insulate them for the coming winter.

They landed all around the picnic blanket where the couple sat, a picnic basket in between them.

"So, Seaweed Brain, you gonna show me what you got?"

He flashed a smile at her, opening the basket. Inside were at least 50 blue cookies.

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy, Percy, Percy..."

"What?" he said defensively.

"YOU'RE GONNA GIVE US DIABETES!"

"Nah, it's only 67 cookies. Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll eat the majority of them."

She rolled her eyes. "You know, I have a better idea. What about we each eat _three._"

"But-"

"No buts."

"Annieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Because you called me that, I'm changing it to _two_."

"Hmph."

She patted his head patronizingly. "Good boy."

"If I'm good, do I get a reward?"

Annabeth laughed. "Of course." she pecked him on the cheek. "Now, since, we've _agreed _this is too many cookies-"

"Have not." he grumbled.

She continued on as though she hadn't heard him. "-let's take a lovely stroll in this lovely park."

They walked, hand in hand, through the swirling colors of autumn. And then, like every cliche movie _ever, _they stood where no one (or so they thought) could see them and kissed, softly and sweetly, with leaves falling all around them.

OoOoOoOoO

Aeolus sat thoroughly tied up in his chair. Aphrodite stared at the screen smugly.

"Today was supposed to rain!"

Aphrodite shrugged. "Today was on my calendar for Percabeth. I can't have you ruin that, you crazy old grandpa."

"Excuse you!" he gasped. "You only think of yourself as young because you have plastic surgery every other month!"

She turned to him, eyes flashing pink. "Excuse me?"

"N-nothing, Lady Aphrodite."

"Better." she sniffed.

She absentmindedly twirled her fingers, causing the autumn leaves to fall in a ragged circle around the couple on the screen. "Ah, there we go. No point in disrupting this _lovely _kiss right here."

Aeolus averted his eyes. "Oh, the good old days of youth. Um, yuck!"

"Please." she rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you're jealous none of the nymphs will go out with you. And besides. About plastic surgery? Look at yourself, Aeolus. No one believes it when you say it's all organic."

"I'll get you back for this, I swear!"

She hummed. "I think not."


	3. Winter

**You know, thinking about it, maybe, for each season, I should do it while ****_in _****that season...? But then again, that would make my readers wait too long. So no. But still! It's considered...**

**Halfblood. keeper: haha, same... I did that with the first two Harry Potter books... whew! Actually, most books, ****_one _****day, but then again, those tend to be only 500-ish pages. So that's a bit different.**

**And now a shoutout to Halfblood. keeper! For being supportive and reviewing and stuff! Many thanks!**

**MigicTertle: in their world, nothing can happen without godly interference, right?**

**Anyways, I've postponed this update for long enough.**

**So... here we go.**

OoOoOoOoO

"A-A-A-Annie," Percy chattered. "I th-th-th-thought you said it was 70 degrees outs-s-s-side."

"No, I _clearly _said it was _17 _degrees. And don't call me Annie. Besides, why'd you believe me? It's the _middle _of _December, _for gods' sakes!"

"B-B-Because you're always right."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I know. But you have a _brain, _you know." she paused and knocked on his head. "Or do you?"

"N-N-Not funny!"

"Come on, let's get you inside."

OoOoOoOoO

Three glasses of hot cocoa and 12 cookies later, Percy's body temperature was back to normal.

"Come one, Annie! Let's go outside!"

Annabeth laughed, rolling her eyes. "What are you, 11?"

Percy balanced precariously on a stack of papers in the middle of the room. "On a scale of 1-10, yeah."

"Go get changed, and we can head out."

Percy, much to Annabeth's surprise, jumped off the stack of papers, sending everything tumbling down, him along with it. "You - stupid - idiot!" Annabeth sputtered through a mouthful of papers. "Why the heck did you do that?!"

He made sure he was on the other side of the room before answering. "Because I thought you'd catch me...?"

Annabeth waded over to him, proceeding to slug his arm. "I hate you."

He smirked. "Love you too, Wise Girl."

"Just - just go and get dressed properly."

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted and promptly ran out of the now extremely messy living room.

OoOoOoOoO

"I'm done!"

"Well, then, by all means, come on out, Seaweed Brain."

Percy ran into the living and accidentally knocked over the stack of papers Annabeth had just put up.

"Um... oops."

Annabeth turned around slowly to look at him. "Perseus Jackson, I swear to the gods-"

"Well, Annabeth, have a nice life! It's been nice knowing you and all, but I'll just go now and let you-"

Annabeth grabbed him arm forcefully.

_That's gonna leave some bruises._

"You will _stay. Here. _And help me _clean. Up. _Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." he squeaked.

OoOoOoOoO

_Twelve hours later..._

"Done." Annabeth stood back and proudly admired her work. Of cleaning. Which, by the way, Percy had ended up _not _helping with. She didn't mind. That much. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change, 'kay?"

"'Kay!" said Percy, much too cheerfully for her liking.

"Do _not _knock anything over."

"...'kay."

That was a bit... unenthusiastic. But, well, just hope he doesn't knock over anything. Right?

OoOoOoOoO

Together, they headed outside. Annabeth checked the streets for any monsters or mortals - Standard Demigod Safety Protocol. Nothing. Good. Just then, she felt something cold and wet slide down her back.

"What-"

Something equally cold and wet hit her in the face.

"Percy-?" Percy, somehow, during her check-up, managed to sneak behind, pour snow down her jacket, make a large pile of snowballs, and a snow fort to hide behind when he attacked her.

"Sh-"

"No swearing, Annie!"

"You are _so _getting it, Jackson."

In response, he rubbed more snow in her hair.

Annabeth bent down and grabbed a handful of snow herself. Percy's eyes widened, and he ran, like his life depended on it - which, to be fair, it probably did. After she was thoroughly satisfied with her revenge, she turned around to go inside and clean up. Alas, she was shoved from behind and fell face first into the snow. She lifted her head to see a certain son of Poseidon several feet away, cackling madly.

Annabeth smirked. "Oh, it's _on!"_

They chased each other around 'til it got dark. The stumbled back inside, exhausted, wet, cold, but invigorated and happy.

"That was fun." Annabeth smiled, stepping out of the bathroom.

"It was." agreed Percy, who had also showered and changed. "We should do it again."

"For now, how about a movie and popcorn?"

Percy's eyes gleamed. "That sounds great."

OoOoOoOoO

"...I love you, Veronica."

"I love you, too."

"That was so romantic!" Annabeth squealed. She had, sometime during the movie, made her way over to Percy and was now laying on his lap, eating popcorn, wide-eyed and giddy.

There was no reply.

Percy had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, and was sitting there with his mouth slightly open, and just like Annabeth had once said years ago - "You drool in your sleep." - he was drooling. She laughed.

"Good night, Percy."

OoOoOoOoO

**Sadly enough, I couldn't find a way to fit Aphrodite in here.**

**I know.**

**Saaaaaaaaad.**

**Though I could probably do something like Aphrodite guided Annabeth's hand towards the CD or something, but I think this would be a bit more romantic if it was just the two of them. But I hope you guys like it! After I run out of seasons (which will be soon; there are only 4 seasons), I will need suggestions! And if you're someone that doesn't read authors' notes and doesn't see this, well...**

_**I WILL NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT WHEN I RUN OUT OF SEASONS! PLEASE COMMENT! THANKS!**_

**That should do it. I wonder if I can highlight it...**


	4. Spring

**Takin' a story suggestion from one of my commentators on my other story~**

**Lalalalala~ guess which one it is~!**

**Cuz I'm not gonna tell you. Jeez, ya'll are so lazy XD**

**JK, lol. Sort of.**

**So here we have... spring~ cuz it's the 'season of love'~**

**Ooh, spicy.**

OoOoOoOoO

"Sometimes, Percy, I wonder..."

"Wonder what? You wonder stuff? I thought you knew all the stuffs! Gasp! Leo was right when he said you _didn't _know the stuffs, even after I told him you like pizza over his tofu. And then he told me you had bad taste buds and you _didn't _know the stuff. So I told him-"

"Percy. I knows the stuffs. But, because I have a _brain, _I _think. _About the 'stuffs'."

"Gasp! Magical. So what were you wondering about, then?"

"Well, I was wondering if Aphrodite ever comes down and, like, messes with mortal lives. Like maybe ours, you know?"

"Nah." Percy laughed. "She has better things to do, like cheat on Ares with said mortals. Wait, what?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Whatever. It's a lovely spring day, so let's not focus on self-absorbed goddesses that cheat on boyfriends. I mean, look at these flowers!"

Annabeth bent down to sniff some lovely-looking amaryllis **A/N: look them up, they're pretty.**

"Annie, look - look out!"

"Hmm?"

"A BEE! RUNNNNNNNNNNN! #$#!"

Annabeth laughed at her boyfriends terrified expression as he ran away from the small yellow-and-black bug. His arms were waving wildly in the air, and his uncontrollable hair was flopping everywhere.

Annabeth called out, "Percy, it won't hurt you if you ignore it. Why are you so scared?"

"WHY are you NOT scared?! They're little demons! Why, once when I was young..."

OoOoOoOoO

*Percy voiceover* I was seven.

_The sky was clear - _just like today, actually - _and there were pretty flowers on the school playground._

_Kids were running around, me included. At some point, we took our shoes off, because we were stupid and because it felt nice to run around barefoot on the grass. I saw a particularly pretty group of flowers, so I trampled my way over there, and I..._

_Well, there was this bee sitting on this really nice flower, but I didn't see the flower. Because the flower isn't important to the story._

Annabeth: then why'd you mention it?

Percy: for storytelling purposes! Just shut up and listen!

Annabeth: don't tell your girlfriend to shut up.

Percy: whatever. So anyways...

_We were playing soccer, and I had the ball. This really mean kid, named [insert name here] came up and tackled me, even though we weren't playing football. I fell face-first on top of the pretty flower... and the bee._

Annabeth: ...so you got stung.

Percy: yes.

Annabeth: I'm sure it was just self-defense.

Percy: no.

_I was in the nurse's office for the rest of the day, and [insert name here] got in huge trouble for tackling me. My face was swollen for a week, and at some point I got a fever._

_Moral of the story: bees are murderous creatures that injure thine faces._

OoOoOoOoO

"Percy, that's ridiculous."

"Annabeth, the only ridiculous thing was that you kept interrupting my story! It was a traumatic childhood experience!"

Annabeth snickered. "Yeah, but... _that's _why you're so scared of bees? And the moral is that they're murderous creatures that injure faces? I just think you need to get over it. Here, look, sniff the flower with the friendly bee on it."

"NO NO NO, ANNIE! IT'S A MONSTER! I AIN'T DOING IT!"

_A plate of brownies and twenty-seven kisses later._

"Here... here I go...!" Percy tentatively reached out a hand to grab the flower with the friendly bee.

OoOoOoOoO

_Whoa, what is that pale looking thing coming for my FLOWER?_

_No, buddy, no. MY FLOWER. NO TOUCH._

_Mama says I'll die if I sting him, so I'm going to leave a poop for her with all of my love and regret in it._

_GOODBYE, WORLD._

OoOoOoOoO

Aphrodite screamed and ran around her apartment.

"FOURTH WALL DOWN! FOURTH WALL DOWN! THE HUMANS KNOW! _THE HUMANS KNOW!"_

Ares sat up in the bed. "Aphrodite, did I hear them say something about cheating?"

"...no."

"Oh."

"And to think, after everything I've done for them, the ungrateful brats call me self-absorbed? And what's better than talking about me? _WHAT'S BETTER THAN TALKING ABOUT ME?"_

Aphrodite glared angrily at the happy couple.

"I'll get revenge, just you wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentines' Day, all!**

**Since it's a lovely special occasion (and a school day, for me), I decided to give you guys a little gift.**

**I might or might not be quitting ACOCP - haven't decided yet, but unless inspiration slaps me in the face or if I have a ridiculous amount of supportive people that will make me drag my lazy brain out of the gutter, then I won't be writing for a while.**

**Also, I'm working on two other stories write (haha, I'm funny) now - 100 Things to do on a Rainy Day and Remember Me. Not that the '100 Things to do on a Rainy Day' will end up to be 100, of course, but I have the first 3 chapters written out and the rest will have to be either suggestions from readers, or I'll have to have a good 20 chapters about doing different card games and board games until I get suggestions.**

**Look out for Remember Me… premiering in April (maybe earlier. Depends on how much and how fast I can write.)**

**And watch for 100 Things to do on a Rainy Day… on sometimes soon, probably.**

**Lol.**

OoOoOoOoO

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Annabeth was having a lovely evening of binge-watching her favorite shows on Netflicks. **A/N: misspelling is intentional. **She was right in the middle of a particularly hilarious episode when the doorbell started ringing and it _would. Not. Stop._

"Whoever is disrupting my evening," she muttered darkly, "better have a _really _good excuse."

When she flung the door open, there stood Percy, her best friend/boyfriend extraordinaire, holding chocolates and flowers.

"_Percy." _She sighed. "_What _are you doing here?"

"Um," he said nervously, before holding the flowers out to her. "Want to be my valentine?"

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. It's not - oh, shoot, it is. Well, then, come on in. By the way, really cheesy. Did Leo tell you to say that?"

She led him to the sofa and turned off the TV before he could see the screen.

"Happy Valentines' Day." Percy half-whispered.

"You too, Perce. But, um…"

"We-we've been dating for a month now, so I just wondered… like, do we spend Valentines' together or…?" he trailed off.

"No, yeah, that makes perfect sense. But where'd you get the flowers and chocolate? I thought you didn't get your paycheck from your half-time job yet."

"Well, I got fired. And they were having a sale."

"Oh."

They lapsed into an awkward silence.

Percy offered the chocolates to her. "Want one? I bought a lot - milk, dark, white, caramel-"

"Yeah, thanks." She took milk chocolate and put it in her mouth.

Then, again, it was silent, save the quiet sound of Annabeth chewing on her Valentines' Day chocolate. Suddenly, on impulse, she leaned in and kissed Percy - a short, sweet kiss, but when she ended it, Percy dove in for another one.

They seperated, breathless and flushed.

"Wow," she breathed. Percy nodded, still not sure if he could talk.

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a small smile. "Happy Valentines' Day, Percy."

OoOoOoOoO

Aphrodite cackled, watching from her heavenly apartment on her heavenly mirror in her heavenly makeup kit.

"Both of them should recognize love magic see it," a voice muttered from behind her.

Aphrodite jumped up and shrieked. Behind her stood Athena, who did not look particularly happy.

"Athena!" Aphrodite laughed nervously. "Hi… uh, what brings you to my humble apartment? Looking for love advice on Valentines' Day?"

Athena stared at her with the same stoic expression and unnerving gray eyes. "You know what I'm here for."

Aphrodite giggled anxiously. "Well, I didn't really think Hepheastus was your type… or anyone's type, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Aphrodite. Give it." Athena held out her hand.

"Give what?"

"Your makeup kit." Athena glared at her, unyielding, but Aphrodite refused.

"No way! You don't know how to use it properly."

Before Aphrodite could realize what happened, Athena had reached behind her and grabbed the glittery pink makeup kit.

Athan eyed it distastefully. "It's horrid."

"It's glittery! I love it!" She defended her beloved kit.

Athena opened it. Inside were several things - a small, pink compact mirror, light pink glitter, hot pink glitter, black glitter, blush, brushes, mascara, lipstick, etc.

"Which one is the one that will return my daughter to normal?" Athena asked calmly.

"You're no fun," Aphrodite grumbled.

"Which one is it?" Athena growled.

"The light pink one."

"Thank you." Athena whisked herself out of the room, taking the makeup kit with her.

"Wha- hey! You can't just take that! I paid for that! Probably! I've had it for a thousand years…! Athena! Get back here!"

OoOoOoOoO

**HAPPY VALENTINES' DAYYYY!**

**Ugh, that was short and horrible. Poor Aphrodite, losing the makeup kit that she's had for 2 weeks (she keeps losing them and Eros/Ares/Hephaestus/Zeus/anyone, really) has to keep replacing them without her noticing. Which, isn't that hard, really, because she's always elsewhere, either **_**doing **_**someone or messing **_**with **_**someone. Of course, she also does that from her apartment, but it only takes someone good-looking to walk past the door and she's not an issue anymore.**

**I can tell that that was **_**definitely **_**not long enough, but it's the best I can give you. Apparently, I no longer know how to write kissing scenes.**

**Because, you know, ew, cooties.**

**Lol.**

**Love you all~**

**3~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so… it's been a while… and it's a new season, and I missed a lot of holidays, but my brain has been slowly dying.**

**Also, the heat has effectively turned it into mush.**

**This will be a very horrible update because my brain isn't even inspired right now. It will be like trying to find words in alphabet soup.**

**POINTLESS.**

***sobs in corner***

**Seriously, though, I'm essentially stumbling through the mess that is my brain and picking up random things and putting it together and hoping it makes sense. So, excuse my terrible writing.**

**Please and thank you.**

**Also, I have a horrible sense of humor, and this is my attempt at comedy, and I'm also in **_**a mood **_**where I can't take anything seriously, i.e. writing.**

OoOoOoOoO

Annabeth sat idly on the beach, watching her boyfriend try to sweet-talk the seagulls into giving back his swimming goggles.

She would totally help, but she was busy filming the entire scene.

Despite claiming he had an affinity for water and that sea creatures loved him, he always seemed to lose things at the beach and come home with crabs in his pants.

...Maybe sea animals _did _really like him.

She giggled as the seagull took flight with an irate Percy chasing after it.

So much for being a son of Poseidon.

OoOoOoOoO

"Get back here! Those are mine!" Percy yelled, waving his arms wildly.

_Honestly._

What was with sea creatures stealing his stuff? That was _not _what he meant when he said sea creatures really liked him!

He could see Annabeth laughing and - curses! - was she _filming?_

Ahh, not good.

Percy ran faster, determined to get his goggles back before that accursed seagull flew away.

It was ridiculous! He didn't do _anything _to _any _of the sea creatures that kept bullying him!

Okay, maybe he blew up _one _island. One! It wasn't even an important island! Just some… spa. There weren't any living creatures on the island!

At least he didn't blow up an underwater mansion.

OoOoOoOoO

_[Flashback: one week ago]_

Percy was swimming. He was swimming very swimmingly. Or so he liked to think. He also liked to think he was funny, so…

Yeah.

He was also running - or swimming - from Annabeth, who was _not happy _when he spilled lemonade all over her.

He'd been swimming for a while, and there was no sign of her, so he assumed it was safe to stop… for a bit.

When Annabeth wanted to do something, she was going to _do _it. And if she wanted to kill him, she would.

Also, Percy was really tired, even with the rejuvenating water powers. He needed a break. Good thing there was an island right there.

He really should've found that suspicious - an island in the middle of the ocean, covered in tall pink buildings, lettuce, and roses. It also smelled very familiar.

It also looked empty. Very tantalizing… so relaxing… and calm…

Percy shook his head in confusion. What was wrong with him?

"PERCY!"

Ahh, shoot. Percy pulled himself up onto the oddly white sand - were those pearls? - and broke into a sprint.

She was _fast. _And holding a notebook… or a murder weapon. Annabeth was creative.

Suddenly, he tripped over something that looked vaguely like a landmine. _Weird, _he thought.

Annabeth caught up to him, her eyes widening when she saw what lay at his feet.

"DUCK!" She yelled.

"Where?"

She tackled him.

"Ow!" Percy complained, just before the - landmine? - blew up, an inch away from him. "Oh. Oops."

Annabeth stood up, brushed herself off, and surveyed the rest of the island.

"I do believe," she began, "that the first landmine YOU tripped over triggered a domino effect that BLEW UP THE REST OF THE ISLAND!"

"Uh…" Percy said weakly. "I'm sorry?"

_[End flashback]_

OoOoOoOoO

Annabeth amusedly watched Percy's futile attempts to build a sandcastle. He had asked her for help, seeing as she was the resident architect, but she quickly deflected the conversation to _actual _architecture.

She sipped her lemonade and made a face. Blegh. Lukewarm.

She smiled fondly when Percy started ranting as the tide came in and destroyed all his hard work.

Ah, some things never change.

OoOoOoOoO

Annabeth and Percy lay on a sole towel, hands clasped together, on a nearly empty beach, watching the sunset. The sky was a lovely blend of pinks, oranges, blues, etc. **A/N: okay, so I was really lazy to list out all the possible colors that could be in a sunset sky. So sue me. **

Annabeth smiled down at their intertwined hands. "You know, Percy," she said conversationally, "remember that island you blew up last week?"

"Uh…" Percy trailed off, trying to figure out whether or not it was a trick question. "Ye-es?"

She smirked at him. "You would've gotten blown up without me."

"I know. Do you have to bring it up every single time we're at the beach?"

She laughed softly and squeezed his hand. "Of course. But you know I love you, right?"

"I know."

OoOoOoOoO

Aphrodite glared angrily at the young couple on the beach that were oh-so-DISGUSTINGLY-in-love.

Love was Aphrodite's domain, and she really ought to be pleased, but beauty was _also _her domain…

...And they blew up her private beauty salon! The NERVE of them! Ugh!

Technically, they didn't set the landmine there (Ares did) but they _did _set it off! Destroyed a place she had been relaxing at for a millenia!

Since then, she'd been sending pesky sea animals (ugh) to disrupt their dates, but for some reason _Annabeth _seemed to find it _adorable._

Argh!

She'd have to go talk Poseidon into making _another _island for her. It would be sooooo awkward. After all, she did kind of reject him.

She groaned.

_I'll do it tomorrow._

OoOoOoOoO

**This is… very overdue. I started writing it a week ago, and now I'm finally finished. It is the summer update (naturally). I could tryyyyyyy and get in a Fourth of July update, but I don't think I'll be able to write it in time. **

**We'll see.**

**Also, quick backstory, the island was one of Poseidon's courting gifts (NOT actually in Greek mythology, but it's a fic, so reality/canon doesn't matter). **

**Apollo composed a terrible poem, and Hermes gave her fancy shoes. Hephaestus kinda stood in the back; he knew he had no chance. **

**Ares gave her a war chariot and blood-red roses. Literally covered in blood. Such a romantic.**

**Then the guys started fighting like the children that they were.**

**Anyways, Aphrodite just stood there, batting her lashes and accepting all the gifts. **

**Hera the harpy (I mean queen. whatever.) decided that the fighting needed to stop and why were they all fighting over one girl she's not even that pretty.**

**Oh… lost my train of thought. I'm making up this backstory as I go. Um, anyways, something happens, Aphrodite gets with Hephaestus, to his delight and her dismay. Cheats on him with Ares, because, please, who doesn't love roses covered in the blood of thy enemies?**

**Hephaestus finds out, traps her in a net, you know the story.**

**Eventually, she turns her island from Poseidon into a private spa, Ares put landmines up for 'protection', really just an excuse to set up landmines.**

**Etc.**

**Anyways, that's all I have for now! Enjoy! **


End file.
